Une erreur
by Izikiel
Summary: Il avait fallu d'une nuit. D'une seule nuit où il avait cédé à la tentation. Ça avait été trop fort pour lui, il n'avait pas su résister.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB.

**Genre:** Angst

**Pairing:** Blaine (Beaucoup)/ Kurt (un peu)

**Rating:** T

**Blabla:** J'ai eu cette idée de texte un jour où je me promener à Paris avec ma soeur, et elle ne m'a plus quitté jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me bouffait le cerveau, surtout que j'ai eu du mal à lui faire prendre forme, mes idées ne voulant pas se mettre correctement sur papier.. Enfin bref.. Il est enfin là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Une erreur<strong>

Il avait fallu d'une nuit. D'une seule nuit où il avait cédé à la tentation. Ça avait été trop fort pour lui, il n'avait pas su résister.

C'était une erreur, la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, celle qu'il regrettait plus que tout. Une erreur qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis presque deux mois. Une erreur qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle le rattraperait de cette façon. Et il ne pensait pas que ça serait lui, l'homme qu'il aimait, qui lui parlerait de cette erreur, et sûrement pas comme ça.

- Vas faire une prise de sang.

Quand il lui avait dit ça, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il savait. Et même s'il se doutait de la façon dont il l'avait su, il fallait qu'il lui demande.

- Il me l'a dit. Il est venu chez moi pour me le dire.

Blaine avait été étonné par le calme de son petit ami. Il s'était attendu à ce que le châtain hurle, voir même qu'il le frappe, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il agisse aussi calmement.

- Vas faire une prise de sang. Avait-il répété. Sebastian ne se rappelle pas avoir utilisé une capote avec toi.

- Je ne veux..

- Il est séropositif, Blaine. Tu dois faire une prise de sang. C'est important. J'en ai fait une ce matin, même si on c'est toujours protégé, on ne sait jamais. J'aurais les résultats demain.

Blaine senti l'angoisse nouer son estomac. Séropositif. Sebastian est séropositif. Oh mon Dieu.. Et s'il l'avait lui aussi ? Il regarda le châtain, l'air complètement perdu.

- Kurt..

Kurt s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

- Je viendrais avec toi, si tu veux..

Blaine hocha simplement la tête.

- Cependant, tu dois savoir que peu importe le résultat de cette prise de sang, je ne resterais pas avec toi. Je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui m'a trompé.

Blaine senti son cœur se briser à ces mots. À cause de son erreur, il perdait l'homme de sa vie.

- Je.. Je comprend..

Après ça, Kurt ne s'était pas attardé. Il avait préféré partir assez rapidement, mais lui avait quand même promis d'être là le lendemain matin vers les dix heures pour l'accompagner au centre de dépistage.

Les heures passaient lentement, Blaine angoissant de plus en plus et essayait de se rappeler si oui ou non ils avaient utilisé un préservatif, en vain.

Le jeune homme avait dormi très peu cette nuit là, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la nuit suivante où il ne dormi pas du tout, paniquant trop, se demandant quel serait le résultat de cette prise de sang.

Serait il en bonne santé comme Kurt ou malade comme Sebastian ?

Il passa la nuit à tourner en rond dans sa maison, à se ronger les ongles et à essayer de dormir un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si le résultat était positif.

Comment l'annoncer à ses proches ?

Comment vivre avec une maladie aussi grave ?

Comment faire des plans d'avenir quand on ne sait pas combien de temps on va vivre ?

Comment avoir une vie de couple sans avoir peur de donner sa maladie à son amant ?

Blaine étouffa un gémissement plaintif en mordant son coussin puis regarda l'heure sur son réveil.

_4h33_.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de connaître le résultat. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il ferma ses yeux , essayant de se rappeler cette nuit qui était en train de changer toute sa vie.

Cependant, il ne se souvenait que des baisers brûlant qu'ils avaient échangé, de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre et de ce sexe qui martelait sa prostate de plus en plus fort, l'amenant à la jouissance.

Dans tout les souvenirs qu'il avait, à aucun moment il revoyait Sebastian mettre un préservatif et cette constatation fit encore plus monter son angoisse.

La peur lui nouant fortement le ventre, une envie de vomir s'empara de lui. Il se leva précipitamment et s'enferma aux toilettes, rendant le maigre repas qu'il s'était forcé à avaler. Il alla ensuite s'asperger le visage puis retourna se coucher toujours aussi mal.

Blaine garda les yeux fixés sur le réveil, regardant les minutes s'écouler.

Lorsqu'il afficha neuf heures, Blaine se leva et se prépara machinalement avant de se rendre au centre de dépistage.

Kurt lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais Blaine avait refusé, ne voulant pas qu'il soit présent lorsqu'il regarderait ses résultats.

Le jeune homme arriva vers les 10h30 au centre et se dirigea vers l'accueil d'un pas tremblant, son cœur battant à vive allure.

Il donna son nom et son prénom à l'hôtesse d'accueil, et après lui avoir montré sa carte d'identité, elle lui remit une enveloppe blanche avec son nom écrit en noir dessus. Il remercia vaguement la femme et parti en direction de sa voiture.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé derrière son volant qu'il regarda l'enveloppe. Il inspira un grand coup et essayant de contrôler ses mains tremblante, il l'ouvrit. Il sorti la feuille, la déplia et la parcouru des yeux.

Son souffle se bloqua et son cœur rata plusieurs battement alors que sa boule d'angoisse grossissait.

Au milieu des nombreux résultats, un seul attira son attention, celui qui changeait définitivement toute sa vie. _Séropositif_.

* * *

><p>Quand j'ai écrit ce texte, j'avais envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu..<p>

Blaine Warbler.


End file.
